Fortuna Secundus
by Doctor Doc
Summary: The ten year war with Aizen is finally over but the cost was everything. Now, with his knowledge of the future and the power of the Hōgyoku, Hitsugaya travels back in time to his beginning to stop everything from happening. Will he succeed or will the future repeat itself? NOT A GOD FIC!
1. Chapter 1

***Me in a large steel room with a ten inch thick steel door being pounded on by an unknown outside force. Turns to camera with a syringe gun in one hand and large scalpel the other.**

**Oh hey there everyone. Before you ask why I'm hiding in this room, lets just say that the plot bunny I've been suppressing for this story has gotten a little... big.**

***A giant paw shape dent appeared on the door and I sighed.***

**So in order to stop this bunny from tearing me limb from limb, I had to write this story out despite not it being fully planned out in my head yet. Enjoy this story while I fight to the death with a giant bunny. *Sighs* Never thought I would say that in my life.**

***Door gets torn open to reveal a man size blood red bunny with large sharp claws, razor sharp teeth, glowing red eyes, foaming at the mouth. Its eyes locked onto me and roared before jumping at me while I shoot poison filled syringes at it.***

**BRING IT ON YOU RODENT! ITS TIME FOR YOUR FINAL EXAMINATION! **

***My scalpel, _Perseco, _blocks it's large claws as it came down and slashed at me and the room fades to black.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Bleach so I could change it a little because you have to admit, the plotline is a little predictable... Well except for the latest Arc I guess, Kubo really mind tricked us there.**

Chapter One: At What Cost?

It was finally over, the long ten year war with Aizen and his forces was over. The man himself was frozen solid by a new attack by **Hyōrinmaru's** Bankai and will spend the rest of eternity frozen within himself, his soul forever trapped in a frozen prison and his face one of shock. The war was finally over...

_'But at what cost?' _Former Captain of the Tenth Hitsugaya Toshiro thought as he stood in the middle of a frozen wasteland that was the South Pole and his two last comrades and last of the shinigami laying dead before him.

Kurosaki Ichigo, the once substitute Shinigami and powerful warrior who died due to using too much of his power to allow Hitsugaya to deliver the killing blow to Aizen. He lost his entire family during the war but still fought on through willpower and a thirst for revenge against the traitor. He trained for days on end, getting ready to fight Aizen to the death.

Shihoin Yoruichi, the former Captain of the Second and former holder of the title, Flash Goddess who died protecting him from one of Aizen's attack. During the war, after the deaths of Matsumoto, Hinamori and Soifon by a massive hollow ambush, the two had grown close together as she taught him Hakuda, not in a romantic way but more of mother-son way and Yoruichi became very protective of him, often making up excuses for him not to go on dangerous missions.

Although it was annoying how she fret over him like a mother cat, he secretly enjoyed it because it reminded him of how Matsumoto would do so before the war and, he might as well admit it, he saw her as his own mother.

However a couple of hours before the final battle, Yoruichi tried to talk him out of fighting but he said. "Its my duty as a captain to fight because if I don't, it'll be an insult to all those who lost there lives during this war." She finally let him go with Ichigo, on the condition that she went as well.

The first part of the plan went off perfectly with the trio luring Aizen to the last invention that Kisuke would make, a transporter that sent the four into the middle of the South Pole so Hitsugaya would be in his natural element. Although the cost was the blond's scientist life because it needed a power source of Reiatsu and the only one who could provide that was him. If Hitsugaya recalled right, the man died with a grin on his face as the last of his Reiatsu was drained away before the transporter took them away.

The second part was the hardest part due to it being near impossible. Ichigo and Yoruichi would fight Aizen while he would fly in at the best opening and rip the **Hōgyoku **from his chest with an invention that Kisuke made earlier in the war. It would be able to forcibly rip the connection that Aizen and the **Hōgyoku **and transfer it to the closest person, meaning him. However, what he didn't expect was the hellish pain that came with it that left him immobile.

Shocked and outraged with the **Hōgyoku **taken from him, Aizen unleashed his full wrath on them with Ichigo being the first to fall, stabbed in the heart like his father. He took his time with Yoruichi, dodging and delivering painful blows that made her scream and him cry. It wasn't until he sent a blast at Hitsugaya with intent to kill that she fell protecting him, a massive hole in her stomach, that he finally regain the ability to move.

Hitsugaya unleashed his Bankai on Aizen and torn through any illusions that he made, most of them being of his friends and comrades but he still torn through them, knowing that they were already long gone. The battle was in his favor...

Until Aizen released his Bankai.

His Bankai was able to control reality and he created fakes of the fallen Shinigami, all of them asking why Hitsugaya wasn't strong enough to protect him as he fought them. The fakes were so real and the death screams they gave off shook him to his core until he was unable to fight any longer.

On his hands and knees crying at the guilt of cutting down his allies, Aizen held his blade high over his head to bring it down but **Hōgyoku** saved him by giving him its power. The one sided battle became an all out slaughter as the traitor created wave after wave of fakes but Hitsugaya torn through them all until he got to him with one last attack.

The South Pole became colder and Aizen was defeated, leaving him as the last Shinigami. Hitsugaya carried the body of his dead comrades before using his newly obtained powers to go to the ruins of Karakura Town.

_Karakura Town _

The town, and many others like it, was reduced to rubble during the ten year war but it still served as the HQ of Gotei 13 after the fall of Seireitei. The war had done its toll on the World of the Living and many parts of it was now a wasteland. The balance that the Shinigami once protected forever destroyed.

As Hitsugaya went to a certain location in mind, he thought back on how Aizen escaped his fate. The man had created another hollow similar to Wonderweiss Margela that was able to switch souls with others. At the last possible point of his sealing, the hollow transfer its soul into Aizen's body and him into the hollow's. Aizen changed the hollow to look like his former body and made his escape, the **Hōgyoku **once again allowing him its power seeing that he wasn't finished.

He stopped as he stared at the huge grave yard. "I know where you two belong." Hitsugaya whispered to them as if they would response back but all he receive was silence. The grave digging began after the deaths of Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Soifon and soon he was burying many bodies of the decreased with the help of others.

Passing the graves, he saw that each one marked with something that once belong to the shinigami that was buried there and remembered the way each of them died.

Captain Commander Yamamoto and Lieutenant Sasakibe both of them fell covering the escape of the Shinigami during the Fall of Seireitei. They both unleashed there Bankai on the hollow forces before going out in a blast of fire and lightning. Their marks is the remains of Yamamoto's cloak and Sasakibe beloved tea set.

Captain Soifon and Lieutenant Omaeda. The latter being one of the first to fall during the war getting important info on Aizen rebuilding his army and the last thing he heard was Soifon thanking him for his work before his wounds killed him. Their marks is the final letter to Yoruichi from Soifon and a gold ring.

Captain Rose and Lieutenant Kira. The two had died leading a successive assault taking an stronghold that would later prove useful in the war. Their marks is Rose's guitar and the broken hilt of Kira's Zanpakuto.

Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Isane, and Seventh Seat Hanataro defended a medical camp to the death, along with the Fourth Division. Unbelievably, Hanataro was the last to fall, taking out the last of the invading force in one massive blast that lit up the night sky. Their marks is the sheath of Unohana's Zanpakuto, a flag, and a black pill with a white skull.

Captain Shinji and Lieutenant Hinamori who finally saw that there was no chance of Aizen returning to being good and fought greatly during the war. The captain fell protecting his fellow Vizard, Hiyori from the new Sixth Espada. Their marks is a jazz CD and a 'I'm sorry for everything I've done' letter to him.

Captain Byakuya and Lieutenant Renji. The noble fell two years into the war bringing down a hollow that was able to create earthquakes with him, holding him to make sure that his Bankai torn both of them to shreds. Renji got killed three years into the war due to a failed attempt at invading Las Noches. Their marks is a piece of his scarf and a photo of the graduating class of the Academy.

Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba. They fell helping some refuges escape as Hollows broke into the once safe city of Tokyo, a major stronghold for the Shinigami. Komamura's Bankai clashed with godzilla size hollows while Iba killed smaller hollows with every swing of his dagger and later his Shikai. Thanks to there efforts, nearly all of the refuges escaped unharmed and there marks was a helmet and sunglasses.

Captain Kyoraku, Lieutenant Nanao and Lisa. The Eighth Division Captain and Vizard fell bringing down the once beloved lieutenant who was captured four years into the war and turned into a monstrous hollow that was able to match his Bankai. His last words before his Bankai destroyed the three of them was that he was sorry for not being able to protect them. Their marks was his pink cloak and Nanao and Lisa's favorite book.

Captain Kensei, Lieutenant Hisagi, and Mashiro. They were killed five years into the war by the new Second Espada who was able to control the wind. They were cut to pieces but brought down the hollow in the end. There marks were a belt, a magazine, and a set of goggles.

Lieutenant Matsumoto, his faithful yet lazy lieutenant and once the mother figure in his life and Gin who died in a vain attempt on Aizen's life. Her mark was the most expensive sake he could afford, Gin's a face mask, and the two childhood friends were buried along side each other.

Captain Kenpachi, Lieutenant Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Despite finding out that Yumichika had a Kido Type Zanpakuto, Kenpachi still allowed the shinigami to stay in the Eleventh. They fell bringing down the Fifth, Seventh, and Eighth Espadas. Once Yachiru was killed, Kenpachi went crazy along with Ikkaku and Yumichika who saw the child lieutenant get cut down by Fifth Espada. They never found any traces of the three hollows but the state they found the trio was terrible. There marks was an eye patch, a sack of candy, a piece of Ikkaku's sword, and a hand held mirror.

Captain Mayuri and Lieutenant Nemu. The insane captain fell protecting his last lab which held important info for the creation of Kisuke's device that torn the **Hōgyoku** from Aizen. The loyal lieutenant, fatally injured from battle, gave the info to Kisuke before her wounds overtook her, a smile on her face remembering her father final words to her. "Despite the beatings and insults, you were my greatest creation, Nemu." Their marks was a poison favor lollipop and a dark red choker.

Captain Ukitake, Lieutenant Rukia, and Third Seats Kiyone and Sentaro. The kind captain gave his life seven years into the war protecting a school of children from a surprise attack of hollows that was led by the Ninth Espada who could control a deadly poison. He fell taking the hollows with him. Rukia and the two third seats were killed eight years into the war in what was called The Night Slaughter. The Zero Espada who was able to control darkness and shadows invaded the ruins of Karakura and killed many people including Ichigo's sisters and Chad. There marks was the ribbon of Rukia's Zanpakuto, the two third seats first day photo in the Thirteen, Karin and Yuzu was a soccer ball and an apron, and Chad was his coin.

Hitsugaya held back tears as he laid down Ichigo before getting to work on digging a new grave between his sisters and father. Nearby were a large stack of coffins that he made ahead of time to save effort on building more. A few hours later, he was finished burying Ichigo and went on with Yoruichi in his arms.

Hiyori fell during the Second Invasion when Aizen tried to wipe out all the shinigami in one attack but was stopped from killing them all thanks to the arrive of Division Zero. The mighty members finally saw that Aizen was a threat to the Spirit King and was sent to kill him. However, Aizen planned for there appearance, albeit he expected for them to arrive sooner, and sent the Third, First, and Zero Espada on them who unleashed his Resurrccion that sent the world into three full days of darkness. Once it was over, the Division Zero and the three Espada were killed and a massive crater was the remains of the battle. Her mark was her red hair ties that turned out to be the last gift she received from Hikifune before she left for Division Zero.

Love and Hachigen killed the Tenth and final Espada in the last year of the war but were killed by Aizen himself when he decided to go 'Shinigami Hunting.'

Ishida and his father died together, killing a hollow that was poisoning the water supply of Karakura before falling to the poison. There marks was a sewing kit and a photo of a certain Quincy in his uniform.

Orihime was killed by Aizen when she covered the escape after a failed mission. Her mark were her broken hairpin.

The Shiba siblings were trapped in a circle of hollows along with there faithful twin servants before going out in one massive beautiful explosion. There marks was the sword of Kuukaku, a tusk from Bonnie and the two servants were the hats they wore.

Ichigo's friends along with the habitats Urahara's Shop of were killed when Karakura was first destroyed and every shinigami but him was gone. Hitsugaya buried Yoruichi along with Soifon and her mark was the hair tie for her hair. He went and located Kisuke and gave the blond scientist the same treatment, his mark was his hat and it turned out that he did die with a grin. He was buried alongside Yoruichi, giving her the small comfort of being buried between two of her closest friends.

Once he was done, the tears finally came and Hyōrinmaru was the only person to comfort him. "What do I do? Everyone's gone except for you now."

**"I'm sorry Toshiro but I honestly have no idea on what to do." **The dragon said, being truthful with his wielder. He too lost many of his friends and with the balance destroyed, there was no chance of seeing them again. The dragon then felt somethings coming. **"Somethings are coming Toshiro, a lot of things." **Hitsugaya got up, went to the hill that overlook the graveyard, and stared out at the sight that greeting him.

Hollows by the millions were heading toward him, with good reason. He was the last source of food for the hollows on Earth beside themselves and each one wanted to sink there teeth into the last Shinigami. The thought of tasting the last shinigami's flesh drove them mad with hunger and all of them banded together to kill him.

Many would be scared for there lives but not him, at least not now. Thanks to the **Hōgyoku, **he was stronger than even Aizen and called for his Zanpakuto. The previous appearance of Hyōrinmaru was gone now due to it changing to fit the amount of Reiatsu he gained after the fusion with **Hōgyoku. **

Gone was the strong yet slender look of its previous form and replaced with a great claymore. The blade itself was just as long as Ichigo's blade and about half as wide, the guard was a dragon's mouth with red glowing eyes that frozen anyone with fear who was foolish enough to look into its eyes and the hilt came with the usual blade and chain but it could now act on its own instead of him throwing it at his opponents... This was just it's sealed state

Its Shikai and Bankai was completely different story.

He charged the army of hollows and soon there howls of hunger turned into screams of pain as they finally realized that they won't just facing a shinigami, they were facing a Dragon.

_Much Later _

The hollows were slaughter and night had taken the sky, making him remember how dark it truly is without any form of light. The clouds covered the stars and moons and Toshiro was reminded of his first, and only, encounter with the new Zero Espada which he barely escaped with his life. He developed a fear of the dark after that and quickly used a kido to make a fire.

It was childish to be scared of the dark but what he witness when he fought that _thing _made him forget that and keep away the dark in at all costs. Still he was lonely with only Hyōrinmaru as a companion.

**"Perhaps the only choice is the obvious one." **The dragon said sadly as Toshiro nodded his head blankly. Unlike Aizen, he didn't gain immortality but instead a powerful healing factor although he could stop that by blocking the **Hōgyoku's** reiatsu with his own from healing him. Raising his blade to his wrists, he was prepared to slit them when a voice said.

_**"That would be a waste, don't you think?"**_Startled, he dropped his blade and looked up at source of the voice before opening gaping at who it was. It was a man wearing a shinigami uniform along with slick black hair, unusual eyes that glowed with power, and thin eyebrows.

It was the Soul King who was smiling sadly down at him. _**"Hello Hitsugaya Toshiro, its nice to finally meet face to face."**_

"Y-your the Soul King." He managed to get out of his mouth before gaining a scowl, uncaring of who he was now. "Why did you stop me? I wish to die so I could join my friends."

_**"Would your friends want you to take your own life young one?"**_He said, making the boy lower his eyes in shame. _**"I thought so but I have an offer for you Hitsugaya."**_

"And what would that be? There is nothing for me left in this world now and probably nothing in the next with the balance destroyed."

The powerful being looked him in the eyes and said, **_"A second chance Toshiro, a chance to make all of this never happen."_ **Seeing the child's eyes widen, he continued and opened a gate. _**"Come with me and I shall show you."**_The two stepped in and it closed, leaving behind the wasteland that was the World of the Living.

_Soul King Palace _

Toshiro stared at the crumbling buildings and had to ask. "What is happening?" The king motioned for him to follow while he explained.

_**"With the balance destroyed, I am losing my power and my realm is dying with me. Soon this will all be nothing but ruins, just like the World of the Living. You, however, can stop this and everything from happening."**_**  
**

The king opened the gate to his chambers and brought Toshiro to the middle of the room. He then went over to a wall and pressed a hidden button that activated complex Kido signs that Toshiro never seen before. It went all over the room with him standing in a middle of a circle. "What is this?"

**_"The absolute last resort of the King, a time travel device."_ **Toshiro's eyes widen and he choked out. "Y-you m-mean your going to send me back in time?"

The king nodded his head. _**"This device is unique as it will only send you back to YOUR beginning with all of your memories, skills, and abilities following you along with your ****Hōgyoku**. At the same time, however, it will place several seals on you that will fade as you grow due to the fact that your younger body won't be able to hold in all of the power you posses now. They are unbreakable and unseen by anyone but you and I but I ask of you to let them fade naturally otherwise the results could be dangerous."_

Toshiro nodded his head and gripped Hyōrinmaru tighter in his hands at the chance of killing Aizen himself again.

_**"You must be careful though Hitsugaya as time travel is a dangerous thing as the slightest change could result in unseen dangers. You could find and kill Aizen before all of this happens but doing so might bring forth even more deadly foes so you must strike at the right time."**_

"I understand." He said as he took in the info. He might not be able to kill Aizen outright but at least he had several advantages over him.

**_"Also no one can know that you are from the future since they might not believe you or it could change future events. Let the events happen naturally and try not to change things too much but remember to stop Aizen from destroying the balance._**

**_"Now good luck Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro and may the luck of the king be with you."_ **He activated the device and the Kido signs glowed a godly white before a pillar of light engulf Toshiro and once it was finished, he was gone.

The king walked to a window and smiled at the sight of his city slowly returning to its normal state.

_Twenty years after Kisuke and Co exile in the Twelfth Division._

"I thought that being a captain would be interesting but I barely found any interesting to research on." The newly appointed Captain Mayuri of the Twelfth Division said to himself as he stared at his computer screen in boredom. He gained captain status more than a year ago and already he was bored due to the fact that he haven't found anything interesting to him.

A button blinked red and he quickly pressed it. "Mmm a slight flux of Reiatsu in the West Rukongai? Bah barely worth my tim-" He cut himself off when the flux of Reiatsu began to grow from an unseated member to sixth seat. A second later, third seat another second, lieutenant before it reached Captain and died down.

The insane captain's grinned dropped. "Too bad I was hoping for something be-" Again he was cut off when his computer showed Reiatsu levels that were off the charts before it explode, unable to handle the amount of power it caught. Despite glass in his body and charred skin, Mayuri laughed outloud before requesting a captain's meeting.

Finally something interesting to work on.

***Camera returns to me sitting onto of the red bunny.***

**Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter and expect more to come.**

***The bunny slightly moves it's head but I bring down ****_Perseco _into its head.***

******Also Toshiro will NOT BE OVERPOWERED as stated by the Soul King, most of his power will be sealed so he won't be able to just fight and win against everyone. I have an intense hate for god like fics.**


	2. Chapter Two: A Unusual Child

******Hey there everyone, first off let me thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or added this story to there alert list. I'm glad that I'm off to a good start for this story.**

Chapter Two: A Unusual Child

Turns out that even if Mayuri's machine didn't catch the massive surge of Reiatsu, every Shinigami felt it like being smack with ice cold water...

And if they didn't notice that, then the snowstorm that appeared out of nowhere defiantly caught there attention. Predictably Mayuri's request for a meeting wasn't needed since Captain Commander Yamamoto called for an emergency meeting of all the captains to discuss on the possible cause of the storm.

"A hollow perhaps?" Captain Soifon of the Second Division said. "If it is, then I could send some members of my division to kill it."

Captain Mayuri laughed, glass still stuck to his face but it didn't bother him the slightest. "Don't be stupid, if it was a hollow then it would have been caught on my Reiatsu scanner a long time ago, not ten minutes ago. No whatever it is, its not a hollow and I wish to study it."

Yamamoto tapped his cane down to silent them and address his next question to Mayuri. "Do you know where the source of this Reiatsu is?"

"Yes, in the Western Rukongai but my computer exploded before I could figure out which district exactly it came from."

"Very well until further notice, a team of shinigami from each Division will search each district until we find the cause of this disturbance. Dismissed."

The captains left the room and then filled in there divisions on their new assignment, although many consider it troublesome to send so many shinigami to search for what or whoever caused this storm.

After all, it shouldn't be that hard to search for one person or thing...

Right?

_1st District _

Hitsugaya Amaya, or Granny as many people in the first West Rukongai district called her, consider herself lucky. During the life she still remembers, she raised five beautiful children, three girls and two boys, and they in turn raised many grandchildren for her to love. Her life was a peaceful one and she remember dying at the age of 87.

Then she came to Soul Society and found a little girl named Momo Hinamori.

After getting a vacant house, she found the girl unconscious and staving and needless to say, she took her into her home. Hinamori is a bright girl and always happy to help out around the house or help cook. She loved to be praised for her work but wasn't scared to be given a lecture when she did something wrong and would either get it right the next time or not do it again if she was told so.

To her, the afterlife is good as many children would come to her for help with there problems and she would do so the best she can. Many of the other adult residents of the district respected her and was always willing to give her a hand with patching up holes in the roof or giving her food for Hinamori.

But she truly consider herself the luckiest woman in the afterlife when she found a little infant in the middle of a snowstorm. The storm itself suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she was rushing to get home to Hinamori who would no doubt be scared of it. Then she heard a crash of lightning and before she knew it, a little baby wrapped in white blankets was on the side of the road toward her and Hinamori's house. Looking at the infant, she could tell that he was special and would grow up doing great things just like her children did and Hinamori would in her future.

Opening the door, she felt something hug her legs and heard a little girl's voice cry out. "Granny I'm scared and-" She cut herself off when she noticed the bundle in her arms and asked, her eyes still filled with tears. "What's that?"

Granny smiled and kneed down so Hinamori could see the infant, a little boy with hair white as snow and a innocent expression on his face as he slept.

"This is your new little brother Hinamori, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Tears gone, her face adopted a huge smile and began asking rapid fire questions about the little boy and Granny could have sworn that she saw a smile appear on the infant's face.

_Thirty Years Later _

Kyoraku was enjoying a walk through the First District of the West Rukongai ignoring the glares that the people sent him. It was no hidden fact that the people of Rukongai hated Shinigami, with the exception of Jidanbo who was born here and always protected them from hollows, and will always avoid them. He didn't mind, he just needed a place to hid from his sweet Nanao-chan.

The little girl had grown into a beautiful woman and he was proud when she quickly made the rank of lieutenant so early in her career but there were still moments when she frighten even him.

Just earlier today when he was sleeping off a hangover, Nanao came into his office and demanded for him to do his paperwork otherwise she would nail him to his chair. Of course, he just smiled and waved off the threat... That was until she came back into the room with actual nails and a hammer.

_'I'm going to need to patch up my cloak.' _Kyoraku thought as he observed the tears that were made to escape his lieutenant and her hammer. There was another reason why he came to this district in particular, remembering a certain event that happened three decades ago.

Many shinigami have already forgotten about it but most of the older captains still remember it and sent members, or went themselves, to see if they could ever find the cause of the storm.

It was day that he would never forget, his sake freezing as it fell from his bottle and into his cup and the icy cold Reiatsu that bombarded the Seireitei and he could have sworn that he heard a dragon's roar mix in with the thunder.

So he would go every now and then to several districts, keeping an eye out for anything unusa-

Kyoraku stopped and openly stared at what he caught out of the corner of his eyes. Outside a small shop, a group of children played but one of them stood out like a fire in the night.

He appeared to look five years old in human years with hair white as snow and turquoise eyes that never stayed on one thing for long. He was sitting within the shade of a tree, watching the other children play and Kyoraku notice that an air of coldness seemed to surround him and how the adults would stare at him uneasily like he could snap and attack someone at any moment.

_'Unusual, check.' _The captain of the Eighth Division thought as he made his way to him.

_With Toshiro _

_'I can't believe that I have to relive through all my life's events.' _Toshiro thought bitterly as he watched Hinamori played with the other children. **"He did say that you would be sent back to your beginning Toshiro." **Hyōrinmaru said to him.

He found out that he was still about to talk freely to his Zanpakuto but unable to form his sword although he figure that was a result of the Kido seals he had and would be able to do later in the future.

_'Still I'm not looking forward to going through all the hell I went through again.' _He thought as memories flashed in his mind, Kusaka's death, Hinamori in a pool of her own blood, everyone he knew dying because of Aizen. He breathe deeply to calm himself when he saw several of the kids playing nearby shiver and look at him, Hinamori included.

Toshiro won't deny the fact of being with Hinamori again without the threat of Aizen was comforting and tried to make every moment last but some things will never change. The villagers still call him a jinx, especially when he found out that his arrival here came with a snowstorm and avoided him like before. Hinamori would still try to make the other kids play with him but he knew that once she left for the Academy, they would avoid him completely.

It will be painful to go through all the events in his life again but if it meant stopping Aizen then he will go through it again. He did wish, however, that something different would happ-

"Hello there little one, may I ask for your name?" Startled, Toshiro's eyes snapped up and met the eyes of the Eighth Division Captain

_Kyoraku _

When the kid's eyes met his own, it took all of Kyoraku's willpower not to shiver at how the cold surrounding him suddenly focus on him like it saw him as a threat and would freeze him to death. Also looking into the kid's eyes, he saw pain, hurt, disbelief and recognition? Kyoraku knew that he never met this kid before so why did the kid seem to know him from somewhere.

Very unusual indeed.

Finally the boy said, "Hitsugaya Toshiro." His eyes broke contact, the coldness surrounding his body disappearing as well, and went to stare at nothing as if he was trying to ignore him.

Kyoraku smiled at him. "That is a good name for a young child like yourself." He reached down and mess with the boy's hair which turned out to be a bit of a mistake if the frost appearing on his fingers was any sign but that was quickly solved with a small burst of Reiatsu to push back the cold air and let blood flow into his fingers.

Then Toshiro's Reiatsu responded back with a burst of Reiatsu that almost sent him stumbling back in surprise and he stared at the boy in shocked amazement.

He realized that Toshiro's Reiatsu was acting like a shield against unfamiliar Reiatsu and would fight back if it saw someone as a threat. Of course most shinigami Reiatsu would do the same but for a young child's own to do so is unheard of.

As Kyoraku made his own theory, Toshiro was cursing the real reason why his Reiatsu was doing that. The **Hōgyoku **would act on its own sometimes and fought back against anything that it saw a threat to his existence by using his Reiatsu as a shield. It was dangerous at time since whenever a bully would try to beat him, he had to make sure that the **Hōgyoku **won't freeze them solid.

And now it had to try to freeze a captain when it sensed Kyoraku's Reiatsu.

When Hitsugaya noticed the man staring at him and figure it would bring unwanted trouble, he thought_ 'Stupid device.' _

"Ah Toshiro who is your friend?" He turned to see Granny coming to him with two bags of food in her arms which he quickly went over and took from her. "I don't know Granny, he never introduced himself."

Kyoraku saw a glint appeared in the old woman's eyes and felt a familiar feeling of doom that he only got from a certain Captain of the Fourth and quickly introduced himself. "My name is Captain Kyoraku of the Eighth Division and I was just talking to your grandson. He is very unique."

Granny nodded her head, glad that he didn't call Toshiro something insulting. "I agree, if only the other residents would see him that way. Well we must be on our way," She looked at the group of children. "Hinamori! Time to go home." Kyoraku saw girl looking ten years old run out of the group and run to the old woman's side. They said there farewell and went off but Kyoraku saw that Toshiro would glance back at him as they did. Yamamoto would defiantly like to know about Hitsugaya Toshiro.

At least now he had a good reason for not doing paperwork

_A Week Later _

Toshiro was heading home with some medicine in hand for Hinamori who recently came down with a fever and Granny told him what medicine to get before sending him off. After last week encounter with Kyoraku, he honestly expected for the captain to come back but when a week passed and he didn't see a pink cloak anywhere, he thought that perhaps he won't see the man again.

Of course Toshiro was right since he didn't see the man no instead he met...

"Hello little one," Came the greeting from Captain Unohana of the Fourth Division who smiled down at him. "What is your name?"

Unohana already knew the child's name from the meeting that Kyoraku called and told them about a little child called Hitsugaya Toshiro. He also said that he could be the possible person who created the snowstorm and how his Reiatsu reacted to him when he used his own. Needless to say that many of the captains were now interested in this 'Hitsugaya Toshiro' but luckily Yamamoto forbid the more unstable captains from visiting him...

Namely the captains of the Eleventh and Twelfth.

He told her his name and walked around her, wishing to make it back to his house as soon as possible. Unfortunately Unohana decided to follow him saying that it was dangerous for a young boy like him to walk home alone.

_'Just great, I'm already making changes to the timeline.' _Toshiro thought as he walked home, vaguely aware of the air growing cold around him. _'Matsumoto was supposed to be the first Shinigami I would meet but now I already screw that up.' _

**"You did wish for something different to happen." **His Zanpakuto said, a bit of humor in his voice.

Hitsugaya opened the door wide enough to allow Unohana to enter behind him. "Granny I'm home!" He ran into Hinamori's bedroom with Unohana walking behind him.

"Ah good job Toshiro. Oh," She noticed the woman coming into the room before sitting besides Hinamori who was sleeping with a damp towel on her forehead. "Hello and you may be?"

Unohana smiled at Granny. "My name is Unohana and I just wished to make sure that your grandson got home safely." She looked at the sick girl in bed. "You know I have some experience dealing with sick patients. Could I offer my services?"

The captain of the Fourth Division and his grandmother then spent the next hour talking once Hinamori's fever went down but Toshiro would notice Unohana's eyes flicker to him at times and he sighed.

_'So much for not changing the timeline too much.' _

_Two Weeks Later _

Captain Soifon of the Second was currently what she did best, following her target. This time it was the child known as Hitsugaya Toshiro who was following his sister Hinamori or 'Bed Wetter Momo' as he called her.

Even her interests were peaked when she first heard about the child and finally managed to find some time to observe the boy herself. Her first look made her think that Kyoraku was right, he was unusual with his snow white hair and bright turquoise eyes that seemed able to stare straight into your soul. She also noticed that he followed around his sister and rarely left her side but she dismissed that as merely sibling love.

However Soifon noticed that an air of coldness was always around Hitsugaya and would react if someone said something insulting to him or his sister. She already saw one bully almost develop frostbite when he was stupid enough to insult both of them but Hitsugaya managed to stop it from doing so.

That meant that he already had some level of control over it. _'Unusual indeed.' _

Hitsugaya was really at his wits end with the captain's of the Gotei 13. In three weeks, he managed to catch the attention of three captains, yes he knew that Soifon was following him, and most likely more to come. Not only that but Soifon had been following them around for about an hour now and he was tempted to just turn and wave at the spot she was hiding in-

"Shiro-chan who are you waving at?"

Hinamori's voice snapped him out of his trance and he realize that he _was _waving his hand at where Soifon was heading at and quickly responded. "Nothing." Hitsugaya grabbed his sister's hand and walked around, cursing his childish impulses and the captains of Gotei 13.

Meanwhile, Soifon was hiding in another spot when she saw that Hitsugaya had not only spotted her but waved at her, getting several others to look at where she was at and forced her to move to another.

She then shunpo off, thinking. _'He is an unusual child.' _

_Three Days Later _

Yamamoto stared at Hitsugaya. He had decided to use some of his built up vacation time to see this child for himself, seeing that many of the other captains had already saw him and reported that he was unusual.

Hitsugaya stared at Yamamoto. He was completely surprised that _Y__amamoto _of all people would personality see him outside of Seireitei.

The two had met on the road to Toshiro's house and Yamamoto wished to test the boy's Reiatsu ability himself. The old captain slightly raised his Reiatsu making Hitsugaya sweat and in turn, his Reiatsu rose to meet his challenge. Yamamoto raised his own some more and Hitsugaya's own raised to meet his level.

However, Toshiro wasn't just sweating from the heat but from the effort of keeping the **Hōgyoku** in check. The damn thing wanted to unleash its full might on Yamamoto and freeze him solid and it took all of Toshiro's concentration to make sure that didn't happen.

Finally Yamamoto raised it high enough to make the air behind him simmer with heat and Toshiro allowed a little bit of the **Hōgyoku's** Reiatsu to come forth, making the air behind him form a cold mist. The Captain Commander nodded his head and left without a word while Toshiro hoped that he didn't notice the little bit of the **Hōgyoku** mixed in with his own.

But Yamamoto did noticed it but he didn't know that it truly was and just assumed that that was more of his Reiatsu waiting to be released. He knew that he had a meeting to call to discuss a place in the Academy for a certain child and wondered how _much _of Hitsugaya's power is waiting to be sent free.

_Later _

"So it is decided." Yamamoto said as the collection of captains stood at the ready. "We will approach the boy, Hitsugaya Toshiro, with our offer."

Unohana frowned at the decision they decided on. She was one of the three who voted against it. "I still think that we should allow him to have a childhood first."

"But we are still down two captains, not to mention the state the Tenth Division Captain is in." Captain Soifon countered the older woman. "However we need to send someone who won't alarm him or at least didn't meet yet." She already told them how the boy spotted her when she decided to follow him around and many of the captains were surprised that a mere child found out where a captain was hiding perfectly.

"I believe I should do so." Everyone turned to said person who smiled and nodded there approval. _He _was the logical choice since many shinigami found him kind mannered and wouldn't put Hitsugaya in a state of alarm.

_With A Certain Black Cat _

Yoruichi was currently spying on a boy that has pecked the interests of the Captains of Gotei 13. Normally she would be within Seireitei, gathering information on Aizen and his plans but when she heard that a child in the Western Rukongai had been visited not by one but four captains including the Captain Commander himself, well let just say that curiosity came with being a cat.

The boy himself was unique looking with bright turquoise eyes that seemed to shine in the dark and white spiky hair that ignored gravity. However she would also admit that the boy was cute looking with his baby fat cheeks and wide eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight but she felt that something within was just waiting to be unleashed.

Then he turned to her, gave a small smile that seemed out of place on his face, and _waved _at her. Despite being caught off guard, she waved back before disappearing into darkness.

Kisuke would defiantly like to know about him.

Hitsugaya was a little disappointed when he saw Yoruichi run off but remembered that they never met before and, if he changes the timeline, they never will. Considering the cost for them to develop a family bond, perhaps it was better this way.

_The Next Day _

Hitsugaya woke up early next morning and he saw that Granny and Hinamori was still sleeping. Deciding to go on a early morning walk, he dressed himself and quietly left the house. Soon he was enjoying the cool morning air and the silence that came with it but that was ruined when he felt a _very _familiar Reiatsu heading his way.

With the air growing cold around him, he saw that it was none other than Aizen that was walking up to him that damn friendly smile on his face.

**Well that is all for now I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
